dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultra TV/Other/2013-2014 (Most countries), 2013-present (Sri Lanka and Fiji)
ULTRA2013plus1.png ULTRA2013HD.png Ultra TV Preteen Ident 2013.png|Preteen ident, 2013. Ultra Magnetic U Ident.png|Magnetic "U" ident, 2013. Ultra Cloud Ident.png|Cloud ident, 2013, made in two Dutch students. Ultra TV Times 2013.png|TV Times ident (Central 1989: TV Times), 2013. Nono.png|Animate Your World ident, 2013. Ultra PMTGA Ident.png|This ident used to promote of Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, 2013. Ultra PMTGA Ident 2.png|This ident used before episodes of Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, 2013. Ultra PMTGA Ident 3.png|This ident used before episodes of Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, 2013. Ultra PMTGA Ident 4.png|This ident used before episodes of Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, 2013. Ultra PMTGA Ident 5.png|This ident used to promote of Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, 2013. Ultra PMTGA Ident 6.png|This ident used before episodes of Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, 2013. Ultra PMTGA Ident 7.png|This ident used before episodes of Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, 2013. Ultra MLP Ident.PNG|This ident used before episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, 2013. Ultra MLP Ident 2.PNG|This ident used before episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, 2013. Ultra MLP Ident 3.PNG|This ident used to promote of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, 2013. Ultra MLP Ident 4.PNG|This ident used before episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, 2013. Ultra MLP Ident 5.PNG|This ident used before episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, 2013. Ultra MLP Ident 6.PNG|This ident used to promote of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, 2013. Ultra MLP Ident 7.PNG|This ident used before episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, 2013. Ultra MLP Ident 11.PNG|This ident used to promote of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, 2013. Ultra MLP Ident 12.PNG|This ident used before episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, 2013. Ultra MLP Ident 13.PNG|This ident used before episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, 2013. Ultra MLP Ident 14.PNG|This ident used before episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, 2013 (USA only). Ultra MLP Ident 15.PNG|This ident used before episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, 2013 (USA only). i3u.png|Valentine's Day and Christmas ident promoting and coming before My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (used in Finland, Denmark and Norway only). Ultra ABToons Ident.png|This ident used before episodes of Angry Birds Toons, 2013. Ultra ABToons Ident 2.png|This ident used before episodes of Angry Birds Toons, 2013. Ultra ABToons Ident 3.png|This ident used before episodes of Angry Birds Toons, 2013. Ultra MAD Ident.PNG|This ident used before episodes of MAD, 2013. Ultra MAD Ident 2.PNG|This ident used before episodes of MAD, 2013. Ultra MAD Ident 3.PNG|This ident used before episodes of MAD, 2013. Ultra MAD Ident 4.PNG|This ident used to promote of MAD, 2013. Ultra MAD Ident 5.PNG|This ident used before episodes of MAD, 2013. Ultra MAD Ident 6.PNG|This ident used before episodes of MAD, 2013. Ultra MAD Ident 7.png|This ident used before episodes of MAD, 2013. Ultra MAD Ident 8.PNG|This ident used to promote of MAD, 2013. Ultra MAD Ident 9.PNG|This ident used before episodes of MAD, 2013. Ultra MAD Ident 10.PNG|This ident used before episodes of MAD, 2013. Ultra MAD Ident 11.PNG|This ident used before episodes of MAD, 2013. Ultra MAD Ident 12.PNG|This ident used to promote of MAD, 2013. Ultra MAD Ident 13.PNG|This ident used before episodes of MAD, 2013. ultra_magica.png|This ident used to promote of Puella Magi Madoka Magica, 2013. Ultra The Simpsons Ident.png|This ident used to promote of The Simpsons, 2013. Ultra TaJ Ident.png|This ident used before episodes of Tom and Jerry in One Saturday Morning, 2013. Ultra P&F Ident.PNG|This ident used before episodes of Phineas and Ferb, 2013. Ultra Futurama Ident.PNG|This ident used to promote of Futurama, 2013. Ultra TV Bart's Neverending Network Ident Sept. 2013.PNG|This ident used to promote of BNN shows, 2013 (Netherlands only). Ultra BNN Ident Dec. 2013.PNG|This ident used before episodes of BNN shows, 2013. The 2007 BNN Christmas idents (with Dennis and Dylan) are returned inn December until January (expect in April 2014), and it used in Christmas (Netherlands only). Ultra BNN Ident Dec. 2013 2.PNG|This ident used before episodes of BNN shows in Christmas, 2013 (Netherlands only). Ultramonica.jpg|This ident used before episodes of Monica's Gang, 2013. Pegultra.jpg|This ident used before episodes of Peg + Cat, 2013. Ultra TV Pokeball ident 2013.png|This ident was used before episodes of Pokémon, 2013. Ultra TV ident - McDonald's Netherlands ad cross promotion 2013.png|An ident which transforms into a McDonald's sponsor ad. Used in the Netherlands, 2013. Ultra Mandela's Death Ident.PNG|Mandela's Death ident, 2013. On December 5, 2013, Nelson Mandela is dead, and this special ident when the Simpson family are sad and disappointed. Ultra Mandela's Death Ident 2.PNG|Mandela's Death (Version 2) ident, 2013. An special ident when Isabella doing a military salute. Ultra Christmas Ident.png|Christmas Ident, 2013 (used only December 20~31, 2013). Ultra TV ident - Ultra Now promo 2013.PNG|This ident as seen in Ultra Now (like Channel 7) and Remix Montage (before the new logo starts on March 23, 2014 in USA and Philippines) promos. Ultra TV MAD farewell message 2014.PNG|This special ident as seen in an farewell message of MAD, which had been cancelled after the episode: "Alfred's Game / We Are X-Men", airing in January 2014 (USA only). Vinheta Ultra TV Brasil - Saindo do Ar (31 março).PNG|This special ident as seen in the final of Ultra TV's sign-off (because of the new logo starts on April 6 and the 2001 version of Sítio do Picapau Amarelo on Brazil and Mónica e Amigos on Portugal starts on April 1), and a clock when the testcard starts, before a short featuring SpongeBob and Gary (from the last scene of a SpongeBob episode: Party Pooper Pants) on March 31, 2014 (Brazil and Portugal only). Vinheta Ultra TV Brasil - Somos Ultra.PNG|This ident as seen in Somos Ultra (like Telemondo's Tu Canal music and promo) and Novos Shows em 2014 (like Cartoon Network Latin America promo: Nuevos Shows en 2000) promos, 2013 (Brazil and Portugal only). Vinheta Ultra TV Brasil - Mônica 50 Anos.PNG|This ident as seen in Um tributo de Mônica and Mônica leva o São Paulo promos, 2013 (Brazil only). UltraTV2013Italy.png|Italian version with slogan "TV sembra buono." ULTRA2013candy.png|"Candy" or "Glass" variant. ULTRA2013topeka.png|The variant used in April 1, 2014 (expect USA, Philippines, Italy, Russia, Poland). ULTRATV2013SPLITSCREEN.png|Clock (Mercedes-Benz, 2013) ULTRATV2013SPLITSCREEN(2).png|Clock (Honda, 2013) Ultra tv court order.png|''This Hour Has America's 22 Minutes'' spoof. Category:Special logos Category:Others